A Knight's Work
by Kizmet
Summary: Further stories in my Forever Knight/Angel crossover. 2nd chapter is redrafted
1. Parallels

Parallels

Parallels

** **

"This one qualifies as being just plain weird," Cordelia said when the vision faded.

"Weird how?" Wesley asked.

"In the no sense of imminent danger way," Cordelia said."No pain, no fear, nobody dying."

"So what do the PTB want me to do?" Angel asked.

"They want you and Buffy to go to Toronto, the one in Canada.I've even got the security code to get in the building," Cordelia said.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"I don't know," Cordelia said." I get this sense that whatever you're being sent to fix, it's sort of a long standing frustration to the PTB.Also, they think it will be good for you? "

"I'll start making arrangements." Angel said.

"You're sure you can't come?" Angel asked."Cordelia said you were there in the vision.LaCroix fully intends to keep Glory in check, you don't have to worry about leaving her unmonitored."

"I can't" Buffy replied tiredly."I'm not risking LaCroix deciding to 'protect' Dawn by making her a vampire too."

"I thought you were okay with this," Angel said unhappily gesturing toward himself.

Buffy sighed."I am… it wasn't like there was an alternative."

"LaCroix will protect Dawn for my sake," Angel said."And he'll oppose Glory for his pride's.Please come."

"I'm sorry but no," Buffy said regretfully handing the plane ticket back to Angel.

"I understand… I'll see you when I get back," Angel replied.

"You're sure you're going to be alright flying?" Cordelia asked for the dozenth time as Angel collected his carry-on bag from the airport security person.

"I'm sure," Angel replied with a touch of exasperation.

"Look I'm just remembering a dismembered arm and a certain vampire who said flying was out of the question," Cordelia reminded Angel.

"This is hardly the same thing," Angel protested."I'm flying from one major airport to another, I won't even have to switch planes and the walkways at both airports are completely enclosed.I'll actually be inside until I leave the airport in Toronto.Sunlight won't be a problem."

"And you're sure you don't want one of us to come along?" Wesley asked."There is the ticket you got for Buffy."

"I'm sure," Angel replied."From the sound of Cordelia's vision I don't think this is anything urgent.I'll check out the situation then call you with an update.We'll decide if I need back up then, but if things heat up with Glory I'd rather you were here to help Buffy.I'm practically afraid to leave her and LaCroix together without anyone to act as a buffer."

"All right Angel," Cordelia said, hugging him."Practice flying a little while your there, it's the coolest and maybe if you learn that LaCroix will back off about you not wanting to learn how to whammy people.Be sure to call when you get there."

"Have a good trip," Wesley offered as Angel boarded the plane.Once it had lifted off Wesley and Cordelia began the long trek back to the car.Just as they reached it Cordelia staggered, grabbing Wesley's arm for support as a vision slammed through her mind.

Angel, the background was a blur, but the dark haired vampire was clear.As Cordelia watched his features shifted, becoming someone else. 

"Another vision so soon?" Wesley worried when Cordelia straightened. 

"More of an addendum," Cordelia said pushing her hair out of her face."Buffy has to go, without her, Angel's in gonna be in trouble."

As she explained Cordelia dialed Buffy's number on her cell phone.After a few rings the Slayer answered.

"Hello?"

"It's Cordelia.I had another vision, you have to go to Toronto."

"Cordy, you know I can't," Buffy protested.

"Look, I can take care of Dawn for a while," Cordelia insisted."I swear, I'll protect her with my life and you know your friends will do the same, but Angel needs you, specifically, in Toronto."

There was a long pause then Buffy said."When is Angel leaving?"

"His plane just took off," Cordelia replied."We'll get you on the next flight.I'm not sure how, but we'll do it."

"Don't worry about it," Buffy said."I can travel Kendra style, it's probably faster anyhow."

Angel keyed open the converted warehouse on Greymalkin lane and stepped inside.His skin was practically humming.He couldn't explain it, but the closer he'd gotten to this place the more pronounced the sensation was.

Even before the plane had landed he'd felt the first hint of resonance and now that he was standing here it was so strong it was practically tangible.Whatever it was that the PTB wanted him to deal with, it was definitely here.

Angel summoned the cargo elevator and let it take him upstairs.As he stepped into the loft the sense of déjà vu was enough to make him stagger.It was like seeing the room (his home) from two sets of eyes at once.

The humming on his skin sank deeper, becoming a powerful resonance in his bones.Angel wondered if it would shake him apart, like a bridge when a vibration matched it's natural frequency.

Slowly he walked into the loft that was part living space, part museum, looking around curiously (noting what was out of place).

Angel prowled around the room, looking for a clue as to what the Powers wanted him to do, trying to shake the nagging sense of familiarity that cloaked this place.

Suddenly Angel froze, an inexplicable chill racing through his body.Guilt, sorrow, remorse and resignation swept through his mind in an unstoppable tidal wave.

With a choked cry he sank to his knees in front of the loft's fireplace.

Buffy slipped out of the cargo plane and into the long evening shadows.She rolled her neck and shoulders slowly, easing the kinks her chosen method of travel had caused.

"We're going back first class," she muttered ruefully.

Reminding herself that this wasn't Sunnydale and the cops here might not be 'deeply stupid', Buffy took some care to avoid official notice until she'd joined the hordes of people who'd made more conventional flight plans.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief once she'd become yet another anonymous face in the crowd, rather than a stow-away.

Her confidence buoyed by the trouble-free trip, Buffy hailed a cab and passed on the address Cordelia had supplied her with.

As the cab took off Buffy reviewed her plan: find Angel, do whatever it took to convince him he needed to return to LA immediately, then catch the next plane home before Glory even realized she'd left.Simple.

Angel sat up and looked around himself in confusion, wondering how he'd come to be sleeping in the middle of the floor.

"I suppose this would explained the nightmares," he said to himself.

Angel got up from the floor and started toward the kitchen.He opened the refrigerator door and uncorked one of the bottles stored there only to end up retching as he poured the thick congealed liquid down the drain."Even Nat's concoctions aren't this bad," he said in disgust."How long has that been in here?"

Almost fearfully he returned to the spot before the fireplace where he'd awoken and carefully examined the area.After several minute's fruitless searching he sighed with relief, then hurried upstairs.

Angel opened the closet door and changed into a vivid blue silk shirt and black jeans.He glanced at the table by the bed then hurried back down stairs and checked the kitchen counters then the coffee table, still not finding what he was looking for, Angel muttered a brief expletive in French.Rapidly he searched the whole loft, only to find himself back in the bedroom staring at the nightstand accusingly.He checked his wristwatch and swore again then opened the steel shutters on the loft's huge windows and effortlessly took flight.

A few minutes after he left a disembodied yawn sounded from the vicinity of the couch.A bit later a woman with long curly auburn hair appeared.She rolled to her feet and stretched."I guess we're still here Nick," She said rhetorically, not even expecting an answer.She glanced toward the fireplace."Nick?" She asked her voice suddenly filled with concern."This isn't funny Nick!Where are you?"

"Angel?" Buffy called stepping out of the cargo elevator.

She glanced around the cavernous room seeing it was empty of all forms of life she headed upstairs."Angel?" she repeated a little less certainly.

"What the?" She exclaimed noticing Angel's discarded clothes lying on the bed.

"Who are you?" A woman's voice demanded."What are you doing here?" 

Buffy turned to stare at the translucent form of the voice's owner."You're a ghost," she said non-commentally.

"Natalie Lambert, pleased to meet you too," The ghost replied tartly.

"Buffy Summers, I'm looking for my boyfriend, he was supposed to be here."

"Why?" Natalie asked."You seem awfully calm about me being a ghost… What are you, some sort of exorcist?Is that what happened to Nick?"

"Ghosts and monsters are pretty much all in a night's work for me." Buffy said."All part of the wonderful life of a vampire Slayer."

"Leave Nick alone!" Natalie exclaimed glaring defensively at Buffy."He's a good guy."

"Wait a sec, Nick and Natalie?" Buffy asked a light bulb going off in her mind."Dr. Natalie Lambert and Detective Nicolas Knight of the Toronto PD, who is also a vampire, and just happens to be my boyfriend's older brother in a really whacked out sense of the word."

"LaCroix," Natalie said in disgust."He did this somehow, even with Nick dead he won't leave him alone."

"No, LaCroix doesn't have anything to do with this.Cordy had vision from the PTB, that's the Powers that Be for those not initiated in Cordy-shorthand, telling her Angel and I had to come here to rescue someone one or something.I'm late, I can't find Angel and he's gonna be in trouble…"

"Visions from a higher power?" Natalie said skeptically.

"You're a ghost and you don't believe in weird?" Buffy asked.

"You've got a point.But why send him here?Nick and I are the only ones here.We've been stuck haunting this place ever since we died, until tonight anyway.I woke up the place was a mess and Nick was gone."

"I guess we're both looking for a boyfriend," Buffy said.

"It's not that simple," Natalie said."Nick and I can't leave.Hell, Nick hasn't even moved from the spot where he died.As far as I can tell ghosts… souls… whatever we are, we still need a physical anchor to this world.Instead of a body, we've got the place where we died."

"What if Nick found another anchor?" Buffy speculated angrily."One that's more mobile, like my boyfriend!That's what ghost do isn't it, possess people?"

"No, Nick wouldn't hurt anyone!" Natalie said."But you may be on to something.It could have done it by accident.There are connections, almost like telepathy, between vampires of the same blood.I don't pretend to understand it, but if one of those connections existed between Nick and your Angel… I don't know how they would have been affected by that."

Angel landed in a quiet spot near the precinct and hurried in, still wondering how he was going to tell Captain Reece he'd lost both his gun and his badge.

Even hypnotizing him wouldn't help.It might get him out of a lecture but the problem would still exist.Nat would undoubtedly hear about the Captain going ease on him and then he'd be in for an even more unpleasant lecture from her about casual use of his vampiric abilities and the "Did he really even want to be human?" guilt trip throw in for good measure.

Angel sighed; there were no two ways about it, he was in trouble.

Already wearing an apologetic expression Angel strode into the station, going straight to the Captain's office eager to just put the necessary unpleasantness behind him.

"Um Captain… I can't imagine how, but … I … umm seem to have misplaced my badge and gun," Angel stammered.

Reece looked up from his work and asked."Who the hell are you?"

Angel just stared at the man.

"If you're a transfer this is hardly what I'd call getting off on the right foot," Reece added a few moments later.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked."You know me, I'm Nick Knight."

"What kind of a goddamn, idiot, stunt is this?" Reece growled angrily.

"I don't know what you mean," Angel repeated."I'm…"

Reece held up a hand to stop him then entered something into his computer.A few seconds later he turned the monitor around to show the record he'd called up to Angel."That is Nick Knight," he said."Now who the hell are you?"

"Yes, that's me," Angel insisted feeling lost.

Reece got up from his desk and practically hauled Angel through the precinct.Angel was so confused he took no notice of where they were going until they were standing in front of a one-way glass.

"That was Detective Knight," Reece barked, " You're…" Reece trailed off into silence as he found himself gesturing to an empty mirror.

Angel stared sadly into the void where he should have been, "Not so human today huh Nick," he sighed.

"What's going on?" Reece muttered.

Angel captured his mind with practiced ease and told him."Nothing unusual happened here."

"This is where he'd go?" Buffy asked speaking apparently to herself.

"All vampires end up here sooner or later," Natalie's voice said, echoing inside of the younger woman's head."Of course if we're right and Nick's the one making decisions it'll be quicker.He always comes here when he needs help.We might have to wait longer for Angel, but this is vamp central, he'll make an appearance."

"Angel isn't the type to enjoy vamp central," Buffy cautioned.

"Doesn't matter, he'll still come, they all do." Natalie said."You'd think Nick would be the last person to come here, seeing that he sworn up and down that he wanted out of this life, but he couldn't stay away, even after Jenette was gone he still came.To LaCroix, the person he supposedly hated."

"So we're just going to wait?" Buffy asked."Like this?"

She didn't have to explain what she meant; Natalie could feel how unhappy Buffy was about sharing brain space, despite having agreed that Natalie be invaluable in finding Angel.

"I couldn't leave the loft without you anymore than Nick could leave without an intermediary," Natalie explained again."There have to be rules, always.Even for ghosts.My mind, my soul, it can't exist in a vacuum.To leave the loft I had to trade it for you."

"So why don't you just make another exchange and haunt this place?" Buffy demanded.

"The Raven?I think not!" Natalie exclaimed."It was hard enough getting here in the first place, there is no way I'm risking getting stuck here for eternity!"

"Fine," Buffy sighed."So how'd you two end up haunting that place anyway?"

For a long while Natalie didn't say anything."We were stupid," She finally began, deciding that Buffy had both a right and need to know this."We made life altering… life ending decisions, while we were both a mess… When I think back… we shouldn't have been allowed to decide what to have for dinner that night, let alone…"

"So why were things so dire?" Buffy asked curiously.

"It wasn't one thing," Natalie protested."Any one thing I think we could have handled, but all at once and on top of the year we'd been having… It was too much.Even before Lora's suicide and Tracy getting shot we were stretched to the breaking point.I spent year trying to make Nick human and I was starting to think he didn't even want it any more.Hell, I was starting to think he was better off the way he was.I tried to get him to stop relying on his vampire abilities, that was one of my oldest ideas.I never really thought it would cure him, but what if I had cured him and he was still dependant on them?"

"He would have adapted, Angel did," Buffy said.

"Nick never could do it though," Natalie argued."How could I really believe he wanted to be a normal human being when he'd resort to vampire tricks for something so petty as getting out of trouble for neglecting his paperwork?It made me so mad!Here I was throwing my whole life away to find a cure he'd probably end up hating me for giving him."

Natalie paused for a moment."Beyond that we lost so many people that year.Don, Captain Cohen, Calvin, Vashon, even Jenette in a way.She didn't die, but her relation with Nick was changed beyond recognition.Then Tracy and Lora one right on top of the other… it was just too much."

"We were depressed and desperate and we hadn't really been communicating for months.When I went to Nick that night I didn't know what I wanted.All I really knew was that something had to change.I can hardly blame Nick for not dong what I wanted under those circumstances.We didn't even really talk about it then, we just did it, then I was laying on the floor unconscious and Nick had an entirely new decision to make.We couldn't exactly debate the pros and cons of vampirism right then," Natalie sighed.

"Nick had to choose for both of us, no doubt with LaCroix taunting him all the while.No wonder it got so screwed up.I guess LaCroix's stupid little games at Nick's expense really backfired that time," Natalie said bitterly."He probably talked Nick into killing me."

"Then Nick killed himself?" Buffy said."You're like the second murder/suicide couple turned ghosts that I've had to deal with.Resolve your issues and move on already."

"Don't think I haven't tried!" Natalie exclaimed."Nick is so fixated on having killed me he can't even see me.He just sits there like he can still see my body in his arms.Do you have any idea what it's like, being trapped for better than a year with no one to even talk to and the possibility that the situation will never change as food for thought?"

The only explanation he could come up with was that LaCroix had made everyone forget him.It didn't make sense, even given LaCroix's sometimes-inexplicable sense of subtlety, but how else could he explain the fact that no one at the precinct knew who he was?

He had to find Natalie, if anyone could shake off LaCroix's suggestion it would be her.She had to be able to remember him.He needed her.

"Hello?Is Natalie around?" He asked Grace, not even wanting to know if she remembered him or not.

"Were you a friend of hers Mister…" Grace asked.

"Angel," Nick supplied, wondering where that name had come from; normally he used some variant of his own name.

"Angel," Grace replied."I just don't know how to tell you this … sixteen months ago Nat vanished.I try to believe that she and her detective friend finally figured out how they felt about each other and ran off together, but she would have called by now to let me know, or at least to make sure Sydney was being looked after."

LaCroix would know what was happening, Nick thought desperately as he pushed his way into the Raven.LaCroix always knew; was always the one he turned to when everything lay in ruins around him.Even when the older vampire was the primary architect of those ruins he was still the one Nick relied on to put things to right.

And then she was there, right in front of him.There was a sense of not-rightness about her but he pushed it aside and swept her into his arms.

"Natalie, you're alright," He exclaimed."Oh, thank God, you're alright."

"The Hell I am Nick!" Natalie snapped breaking free of his embrace."You killed us!"

And in that second Nick remembered, he could see not only Natalie but also the body of the younger woman she possessed.

"I just wanted to be with you.Was that so much to ask?" Natalie continued.

"I couldn't do that to you Natalie!" Nick protested.

"But you could do it for Jenette, Tracy and who knows how many others?" Natalie demanded angrily.

"I didn't leave you," Nick defended himself.

"Right, you committed suicide!Well yippee for you!" Natalie yelled.

Irritable Buffy pushed to the fore of her consciousness."If this is going to be taking a while could you two possible resolve things without using my boyfriend and I as intermediaries?"

Buffy could instantly sense Natalie's remorse and Nick's was even less ambiguously displayed in his expression.

"We should go back to the loft," Natalie suggested without retaking control of Buffy's body.

"We're heading back to your place," Buffy relayed to Nick.

"We're here now, getting out!" Buffy ordered, as soon as they walked into the loft.

Nick watched as the duel image of Buffy and Natalie shimmer, went out of focus and parted.

"So you can still see me, right Nick?" Natalie asked."No going back to acting like I'm not here?"

"I know you're here now.I could never forget that," Nick promised.

"That's great and all, but out, now!" Buffy said frowning."You're home, haunt the place, you don't need Angel anymore!"

"Of course," Nick replied."I'm just… I don't know how we got this way.I don't know how to undo it."

"You don't know!" Buffy growled, grabbing Nick, slamming him back against the elevator door, then freezing an instant before she hit him when she found herself glaring into Angel's eyes."It's not fair, I can't even hit you!" She complained."Not without hurting Angel."

"Look it's not hard," Natalie said to Nick." Just turn control over to Angel and step away.That's all I did." 

"I don't feel like there's anyone else here," Nick said quietly.

"No, Angel has to be alright," Buffy said, the anger in her voice not covering her fear and pain.

"Buffy?" he asked, the inflection in his voice slipping into something infinitely familiar to Buffy.

"Angel?" she said hopefully.

"Oh, I understand now," Nick said and then Angel's form shimmered and Nick, looking considerably more transparent than Natalie, stepped away from him.

Angel fell to his knees."What happened?" he asked as Buffy helped him to his feet.

"Accidental possession," Buffy said."You're okay?"

Angel shook himself, throwing off the last of the dazed feeling."I'm alright."

"Nick?" Natalie asked in concern. 

"I'm good," he replied."We're too much alike and neither of us realized what was happening, we didn't have our guard up.I think it went deeper with us than what happened with you and Buffy.It hurt, coming apart again."

"So are you two going to be alright now?" Angel asked Nick as he collected his things from the other vampire's room.

"We're together now.We'll manage," Nick replied."I'm so sorry about what happened."

Angel shrugged uncomfortably."You didn't mean to, just… don't do it again."

"I swear," Nick promised solemnly.

Unexpectedly Angel grinned."That's what Buffy's sister always says… when Buffy catches borrowing her things without asking.I guess this means we really are siblings."

"Speaking of family, you won't mention me to LaCroix?" Nick asked quietly.

"He'll know, eventually," Angel said."You know that."

"Eventually," Nick said."But Natalie and I have enough to deal with, without adding LaCroix to the mix.In time, I'll want to see, tell him I'm sorry for what I asked from him, but not right now."

"Course," Angel replied."We'll come visit sometime.I'll bring Cordy, she's family too."

"Why didn't I just apologize?" Natalie wondered to Buffy."I know I made mistakes too, but the instant Nick's in front of me and aware, all I do is pick up the fight right where we left off."

Buffy squirmed in embarrassment."I'm awful about apologizing to Angel too," she admitted."It's like I'm the Slayer and he's a vampire so of course I'm right, but I don't really mean to treat Angel like that."

Natalie sighed. "I know what you mean.We should be equals, but it's so hard not to use guilt against him, not when he makes it so easy."

"Not as easy as it used to be.At least not for me," Buffy said wryly."But you know what, I think of like it.Now that I've had a chance to get used to it anyway."

Natalie nodded her agreement."I'm obviously not the expert on successful human/vampire romances," She said."But one bit of advice I can give is realize that the two of you can't stand between worlds forever.Someday you'll have choose, his world or yours, you'll both have stand together, or else you'll both just have to give up and walk away from what you feel for the other.Don't fool yourself; it will come to that.Be sure the two of you have already made your choice when that day comes.Nick and I didn't, that's how we ended up here."


	2. Chess

Chess

LaCroix stared at the chessboard contemplatively.  He picked up the black queen and turned it over in his hands.  Glory, more appropriately Glorificius, a god, like those he'd worshipped as a mortal, his enemy.  Of course he'd considered himself nearly a god even while he was mortal, not much had happened to alter that opinion in the centuries since.

Glorificius had needs, and creatures with needs were never lacking in vulnerabilities to exploit, he'd learned that painful truth during the months after Toronto.

LaCroix set the dark queen on the chessboard.  Opposing her, he placed a white queen, a smaller more delicate piece from another set.  Behind the white queen he placed one of her pawns.

"Pawns were meant for sacrifice," LaCroix thought.  "But when humans were involved things always became more complicated."  

He should have been able to use Glory's need for the key to defeat her, but this queen would sacrifice herself before allow a simple pawn to be lost.

He arranged several other pieces on the board so that the pawn was a tempting target for the black queen, but if she took it, it would doom her.

The trap was perfect, easy to walk into, because Glory would feel safe, the white queen would be blocked.

LaCroix picked up the white knight, he sighed with affection and exasperation.

"Cordy had a vision, I'm going out of town for awhile," Angel said casually.

LaCroix just looked at the younger vampire, his expression didn't change, but his disgust was clearly felt.  "And how, prey-tell, does your little mission of mercy affect me?"

"Buffy will be coming with me," Angel said.  "I know you're hunting Glory, that you want to stop her as badly as any of us.  I don't have to ask you to keep an eye on her."

Angel paused, took a deep breath and added.  "My friends want the same thing you do, watch out for them.  All of them, Wesley, Gunn, Giles, Dawn, Willow, Tara, Anya, even Xander.  I know how little regard you have for humans, but I care about them.  They won't have a chance against Glory.  Please protect them."

"For you, Mon Fils."

The knight, a symbol of nobility, courage and heroism, LaCroix felt his old disgust melt away under a gentler appreciation and affection for his knights.  Both Nicholas and Angelus stood for everything he was not.  He was a pragmatist, a realist, a general, someone who won at any and all cost.  

Knights fought duals, and winning or loosing wasn't nearly as important as how they deported themselves.  

Still, that wasn't all the knight was, especially not on the field of battle laid out before him.  In chess the knight was one of the most unpredictable piece in the game,  "It was appropriate," LaCroix thought.  

Sometimes he wished he'd never taught Angelus to cloak his thoughts.  It did help Angel to trust him but Nicholas would never have been able to manipulate him as Angel had.

Such underhandedness was something to be admired, LaCroix decided with a smiled and placed the knight between the black queen and the white pawn.

He hadn't had a clue what he was agreeing to when he had magnimously agreed to watch over Angelus' human pets.

LaCroix glanced up at the two girls.  "'On the air' means do not interrupt my dear."

"This is important LaCroix!"  Cordelia exclaimed.  LaCroix flipped off the mic.  "Glory knows about the key."

"Then I take it you know as well," LaCroix said.  "This is excellent, we can use this."

"No we can't!" Cordelia stated.  "You promised Angel."

LaCroix frowned for a moment, then turned to the other girl.  "The key, I presume," he said offering Dawn his hand.

"I'm Dawn," she said sulkily.

"Yes, and I did promise Angelus your safety," LaCroix said.  "The boy was very clever."

LaCroix sighed, he moved the king to protect the pawn.

Using this particular pawn was not an option.  He rearranged the board.  Now the white pawn was well back from the action, protected by the straightforward rook and the sly bishop.

The knight and his powerful queen were removed from the board, set aside for the moment.  A number of white pawns were scattered about, their only value was in diversions.

With that LaCroix turned his attention to the black pieces.

He set several pawns at random then picked up the black queen once again.  The key might have been Glorificius' most apparent weakness but it wasn't her only one.

"I was able to find more information about Glorificus for you General," Marius reported.  "She is powerful yes, omnipotent no.  She was exiled from her dimension according to the Watcher's texts.  You owe me for infiltrating that organization by the way."

"I always pay my depts," LaCroix replied silkily.

"Of course General, I didn't mean to imply otherwise," the younger vampire stammered.

"Of course you didn't," LaCroix said.  "Continue."

"She requires the key to return to her dimension, I was unable to learn anything more of the key itself."  
  


"It is of no matter," LaCroix replied.  "I already know what I need of the key."

"Oh… well Glory has two groups opposing her, or rather had.  The Tygarian order of Monks was exterminated just over ten months ago.  They were followers of one of the other two Hellgods who originally banished Glory to this plain.  They were entrusted with guarding the Key.  The other sect; the Knights of Byzantium represent the final god; their object is the Glory's final destruction."

"And how do they intend to accomplish this most laudable goal?" LaCroix asked.  "Wishful thinking?"

"They have two possibilities," Marius said.  "Destroy the Key and with it any chance for Glory to escape her imprisonment in this dimension…"

"No an option I find appealing," LaCroix commented.  "It may serve her rival gods' purposes to leave us with their problem but it does not serve mine."

"The other option is to kill her current human prison by sudden violence," Marius continued.  "Glory is constrained within mortal flesh.  Her followers have managed to transfer her essence from one vessel to the next over the centuries, but should the vessel be destroyed in an untimely fashion they would be hard pressed to prepare a new receptacle and Glory would die with it.  Within recent years Glory's followers have succeeded in gaining her a limited freedom from her prison, but she is still connected to it.  Without it to lend her substance she will be less than nothing."

Thoughtfully LaCroix examined the black king, limited in movement and strength yet with its loss went the game.  

But the title of king also implied power, the one controlling things.  LaCroix set aside the piece and selected a black pawn, then after a moment's consideration he also set a white pawn on the palm of his hand.

"Angelus is a horrible influence," LaCroix said quietly to himself.  "It is not a distinction worth concerning myself over."

LaCroix reached out with his mind then frowned, Angelus was refusing to listen to him.  That was one of Nicholas' little tricks, one he'd hoped Angelus wouldn't feel the need to resort to given the increased latitude he'd shown the young vampire.

He'd have to speak with the boy upon his return, LaCroix decided with annoyance.

Still frowning LaCroix picked up the telephone.

"Giles here," the senior Watcher answered distractedly.

"Do you know of any humans who consort with Glorificus?" LaCroix demanded.

"LaCroix," Giles said sounding displeased.  "I called you yesterday, Dawn is missing.  Angel assured us we could count on your assistance.  Where have you been?"

LaCroix chuckled softly.   "Your little key has been removed from danger.  Now answer my question."

"You took her," Giles sighed.  "Without a word of warning.  Do you have a bloody clue as to what you put us through?"

"Yes, why didn't I waste time informing all sundry of my plans rather than simply and efficiently spiriting the girl away?" LaCroix asked sarcastically.

"You might have called," Giles grumped.

"And you might answer my question," LaCroix replied.  "That is if you wish to see an end to Glorificus."

"Angel mentioned a young man," Giles said.  "I believe he was some sort of medical practitioner."

"Do you know anything else about him?" LaCroix demanded brusquestly.

"No," Giles huffed.  "Now what have you…"

LaCroix hung up on Giles; he glared at the phone in frustration.  He had knowledge, but was prevented from using it.  He had a plan that shouldn't alienate Angelus too badly, but lacked the knowledge to put it into effect.

Angrily LaCroix hurtled the phone across the room.  Then he frowned, it wasn't like him to loose his temper, especially not over something so minor as a delay in his plans.  With a sigh he turned his attention to the strings that tethered him to his children.  

He should have known, LaCroix thought.  Guilt and sorrow from Cordelia.  Frustration and uncertainty from Janette.  Confusion and fear, that had to be Angelus, but there was something subtly wrong about Angelus.  No wonder he was out of sorts, LaCroix decided. 

Not five minutes after coming to this realization the phone rang.  "I expected you to take better care of your younger sister," he said.

There was no more time, he was needed in Paris, LaCroix thought, but he wouldn't leave things unfinished. 

LaCroix marched determinedly into the hospital and up to the administrator's office.  "Who have you hired in the last year?" he demanded catching the unsuspecting mortal's heartbeat and will without a second thought.

"I think Glory struck again," Xander said handing Giles the paper.  The front page was dedicated to the brutal killings of a doctor, two medical interns, four orderlies and three paramedics the night before.  


	3. Visiting

Visiting

Cordelia stepped off the plane feeling very much like a refugee, cast adrift in a strange country with only the clothes on her back, the only person she knew was the frightened young girl at her side.

Here was supposed to be safety that's why they came, but here she had no one to turn to.

An attractive, well dressed brunette approached them, smiling warmly.  "You must be Cordelia.  LaCroix has told me so much about you.  I am Janette, your sister.  Welcome."  
  


"I'm sorry to just drop in like this," Cordy said nervously.  "I mean a phone call after Dawn and I are already on the plane, then bam, we're here, dumped in your lap."

"Think nothing of it my dear," Janette assured her.  "I've been anxiously awaiting LaCroix's decision to introduce you and our most fascinating brother to society."

"Like Angel would want to meet a bunch of vampires," Dawn snorted.

"And this 'enchanting' child must be the item LaCroix mentioned," Janette sneered.

"Janette, Dawn, Dawn, Janette," Cordelia said performing introductions.

"Yes, well you both must be exhausted and sunrise nears.  Let's collect your bags and be on our way."

Cordelia looked away in embarrassment, "We didn't have a chance to pack.  What you see is what you get."

"Ahh, I remember more than a few precipitous exits myself," Janette replied.  "We shall deal with all that tomorrow.  Come along now."

Cordelia woke with a yawn, for several minutes she simply luxuriated in the soft bed, down comforter and piles of fluffy pillows.  When she got up she found a silk dressing gown hung over the back of a chair, with a towel and toiletry items.

"This is nice," Cordy sighed.

Forty-five minutes later Cordy ventured out of her rooms.  Dawn, similarly dressed in a robe sat at the table with an open pizza box in front of her.  Janette reclined on a couch on the other side of the room, her nose wrinkled disdainfully.

"Cordelia, good morning," Janette greeted her, pouring a glassful of blood and extending it to Cordy.

"Eeth," Cordy sighed.  "Food time."  She accepted the glass and took a sip.  "Hey this is good… oh, please don't tell me this is human."

"Of course it is," Janette said.  "Animal blood is so disgusting.  It's not as if you haven't drunk human blood before."

"I had to, LaCroix said I'd be wrong if I didn't," Cordy explained to Dawn.  "It was just that once."

"Yes, you would be carouche if you had not.  LaCroix would not allow that.  And so now and forever after you will hunger for human blood.  You can subsist on the blood of lesser animals, but to truly live you need human blood."

"And what about the poor guy that died for my breakfast?" Cordy asked.

"Silly girl, no one dies in this day and age.  It would be too conspicuous," Janette laughed.

"Angel doesn't drink human blood," Cordelia argued.  "Except when he's hurt."

Janette sighed.  "Your Angelus is much like my Nicola, very concerned with things that don't matter.  Once upon a time I came to believe that Nicola's delusions were truth, that belief brought me nothing but loss and misery.  I am a vampire.  You are a vampire.  We are not mortal.  We move through their world, taking what we need, but we are not a part of it.  Its concerns are not ours."

"And I thought you guys were supposed to be better than the vampire my sister kills," Dawn said.  "Gotta say, you don't sound all that different."

"You are here only because LaCroix indulges Angelus too much, don't push me girl," Janette snapped.  "Such indulgence will only lead to more tragedy for us.  While you are under my roof you will eat properly, little sister.  I will not suffer through LaCroix's loss of yet another child.  I am tired of grief, I am tired of guilt."

Cordelia took a quick drink from her glass.  "When in Rome right?" she said with a sickly smile.  "Human blood, yum."

"I apologize," Janette said.  "I overreacted.  I've arranged for a seamstress to bring by some clothing for a fitting, she will arrive later today.  For now your old clothes will have to do, they were washed while you slept."

"Thanks, that's really great of you to take care of things like that, but, uh, Janette I really can't afford anything but off the rack.  I mean just getting one or two other sets of clothes for Dawn and I is going to pretty much wipe out my checking account."

"Do not concern yourself," Janette said.  "I will see to it.  There is always a gathering of the Community in my club; you must be properly attired for your introduction.

Cordelia bit her lip uncertainly.  "I don't want to look ungrateful or anything, but I'm feeling like a poor relation here."

"And I don't want anything from you," Dawn added, the two vampires ignored her.

"I will have LaCroix transfer money to an account for your expenses if that would make you more comfortable," Janette said with a shrug.

"Same problem really," Cordelia pointed out.

"My dear, you were brought across less than a year ago.  LaCroix is you maker, I believe financial support falls under his responsibilities as the parent of a very young child."

"I guess when you put it like that," Cordelia hedged.  "Daddy always did get me stuff, before the IRS took everything away.  I take it you guys are a little more savvy about money than Angel is?  You'd think money really is the root of all evil given how reluctant he is to make any."

"Money is simply money," Janette said.  "But it does make everything else so much easier."

 "Oh, this is gorgeous," Cordelia said admiringly.  "Don't you just love this one Dawnie?  It'll look great with your eyes."  
  


"I told you, I don't want anything," Dawn snapped.

"Don't be a spoiled sport," Cordelia replied.  Janette is being the greatest host ever, you could at least be civil."

"She's a vampire remember?" Dawn asked.  "An evil, icky, undead thing.  I have a rule about vampires: I don't like them.  You, Angel and Spike are my only exceptions."

"I'm not undead, and neither is Janette," Cordelia said stiffly.  "I can't believe you classified me with Spike, eew.  He's one of the Failed."

"You all drink blood, at least I know he can't kill me, what guarantee do I have from Janette, she 'takes what she needs' from us, what if she decides she needs a snack," Dawn said.

"Buffy's busy keeping Angel not dead, I'm in charge of you," Cordy said.  "And since I'm in charge, you're going to put on the damn dress, go to Janette's party and be gracious to everyone their, got it?"  
  


"Or what?" Dawn challenged.

"Or Janette might get sick of you and kick both of us out.  We don't know anyone, we don't have any money, we don't even speak the language.  What do you think's going to happen to us then?"

"If I have to," Dawn said.

"Come on, it's not like I'm asking you to join a convent or wear sackcloth or something," Cordy said.  "This is fun.  Do you know how long it's been since I got to be this Cordelia Chase?  The one who wears designer labels and stuff?  You've got you're mom, you don't know what it's like to have to worry about not getting enough paying clients to cover the rent almost every other month.  Please Dawn, don't wreck this for me.  I just want to wear a really expensive dress and go to a party.  I want to pretend for a little bit okay?"

"Okay," Dawn sighed.

"You look lovely," Janette said as Cordelia descended the stairs in a floor length sapphire blue evening gown.  "I'm certain you will be quite the sensation tonight."

"I do look good don't I?" Cordelia preened.  "I can't thank you enough for the dress and the other clothes."

Dawn stepped out of her room in her old jeans and tee shirt, clutching her stomach.  "I think the pizza was bad," she moaned melodramatically.  "My stomach feels all queasy.  I should go straight to bed.  Janette I feel so awful about missing your party, I really wanted to go."

"It was probably too late for a day person anyway," Janette said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Cordelia walked over to Dawn.  "You're sure it's just the pizza?" she asked escorting the younger girl back into her room and shutting the door behind them.  "Or is this whole thing an act?  Cause if it is fine, if you're really sick… Well I did promise your sister I'd take care of you."

"I'm trying to be nice," Dawn said after a moment.  "So just let me say I'm sick okay?"

Cordelia looked hesitant.  "If you're sure that's how you want it?"

"I'm sure," Dawn said.  

"Okay," Cordelia replied walking back to the door.  "Sleep tight, I hope you feel better in the morning," she called as she left the room.

"If your charge is settled?" Janette asked.

"All ready to go," Cordy replied.

"Excellent, now remember Darling, the inner room is for members of the community only, you need not concern yourself with secrecy there, but the front room is a popular night club, many of the patrons there will be mortal.  Also you should partake sparingly of the alcohol mixtures, you'll find your tolerance to be quite limited for your first few decades."

Cordelia slipped out of the inner room and took a set at the bar with a sigh. 

Janette's gathering was great and as a new member of a very closed society she was the belle of the ball.  So why wasn't she having more fun Cordelia wondered.  It was like getting back everything she'd lost in high school because of Xander and the IRS.  She was dressed like an heiress.  She had all the right connections, even if people were speculating whether she'd turn out like Janette or like Nicholas, but even with those mummers she was definitely good with the in crowd again.

Of course the problem could be that it was too much like high school with everyone wanting to be around her because it was the popular zone.  To make it even worse it was borrowed popularity.  Every adored Janette and feared LaCroix.  Not to mention the fact they were all curious, LaCroix and Nicholas' feud had provided the community with gossip for centuries.  They all wanted to know what going on with the ancient now that his erstwhile favorite was gone.  

Still she was popular again; it wasn't like her parent's money hadn't been part of her status in Sunnydale; that was borrowed popularity too.  How was being popular a bad thing?  It wasn't like Angel or Wes would suddenly stop liking her just because they weren't her only friends now.  She could be popular and keep the relationships that had proved so much truer than any of her old friendships.

Only that hadn't worked so well in high school.  She couldn't be part of the in crowd and still have friends among the outcasts.  On the other hand Janette had managed to associate with Nicholas and keep her social status in tact, which might make Angel okay, but Wesley was mortal.  Cordelia had a feeling that associating with mortals in this society was the equivalent of hanging out with the chess club at Sunnydale High.

"What they don't know won't hurt them," She muttered under her breath.  "It's not like they're going to come visiting in LA or anything."

"You're from America right?" a voice asked at her words.

Cordelia turned to find herself staring into a pair of the darkest green eyes she'd ever seen.  "How many LA's are there," she said with a grin. "I'm Cordelia Chase, and you are?"  

He's mortal she thought, didn't you just get done telling yourself mortals are the social kiss of death around here?

The green eyes had a cute smile to go with them.  "Robert Carmen from Denver, this is my first time in Europe and when I heard your accent I just had to introduce myself."

Vampires have to at least talk to mortals to make more vampires, Cordy thought.  This could be like a practice run.  Not that she wanted to turn anybody or anything… did you turn people you liked?  Then you'd be their parent and that would be yucky, she thought tangentially.  Maybe you found someone else to do it.  Of course Nick and Janette had been lovers and they were like her and Angel… and that was not a mental place she wanted to go.  When she'd first seen Angel she'd been interested, who wouldn't be? But they hadn't even known each other then and now it was different.  Angel had a place in her heart, and it wasn't a place that lent itself to boyfriend thoughts.  And Robert Carmen from Denver was waiting for her to say something, those beautiful green eyes fixed hopefully on her…

"Homesick?" Cordy asked sympathetically.  "I was like that when I first got off the plane, but my sister's the greatest, she really made me feel at home."

"She's lived in Paris for a while?" Robert asked.

"She's like a native," Cordy laughed.

"Wow, that long?" Robert replied smiling.  "You said you're from LA, are you in the movie business, because you've certainly got the looks."

Cordelia smiled winningly.  "You're so sweet.  No, I thought about it but it didn't work out.  I'm an associate in a detective agency."

"Sounds exciting," Robert said.  "I'd love to hear about it."

"Well isn't that the greatest coincidence, because I'd love to tell you about it," Cordelia replied.

"Janette, there's a problem," a vampire who appeared to have barely left his teens said.  "Victoria and Elizabeth are both here."

"And have already renewed their cat fight, I assume," Janette sighed.

The other vampire shook his head in disgust, "Fight over the attraction of a mortal decades after his death, what a bore."

"Quite," Janette said.  "I suppose I shall have to separate them."

"Oh, I don't want this night to end," Cordy exclaimed happily leaning into Robert as they danced.

"It doesn't have to," he said.  "I've got a hotel just up the street."

Cordelia made an unhappy face, "I've got this skin condition, I can't go out in the sun light."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to keep you entertained all day," Robert replied with a suggestive smile.

Cordy grinned.  "Okay, let's go."

Cordy and Robert worked their way to the door.  "Meklos, could you let Janette know I have plans for today?" Cordy requested as they left.  The bartender nodded distractedly.

Robert wrapped an arm around Cordy's waist and held her close as they walked down the Parisian street, whispering softly in her ear.

"She's done what?" Janette demanded.  

"Cordelia left with a mortal, said she had plans for the day," Meklos replied.

"She'd better be discreet," Janette said shortly.  "I've had enough fuss already.  Still, it seems most out of character for her.  She is taking 'when in Rome' to a level I never would have anticipated.  Perhaps LaCroix was not such a fool to turn her after all."

Cordelia arched her back, trying to give Robert better access to the fastening on her dress, without ending their kiss.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, letting the dress fall to the floor.

 Janette blinked groggily at the ringing phone.  "This had better be important," she muttered.  "Janette here."

"Oh God, oh God.  Janette I… I didn't mean to… " Cordy said in a choked, panicky voice.  "I don't know what happened… everything was fine… then… I don't know what came over me… I bit him… Oh God… I bit him… I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't mean to."

"Where are you?" Janette demanded.

"Hotel… just a block up the road… I bit him… I didn't mean to… I didn't…"

"Your room number," Janette snapped.

"I don't know…" Cordy moaned.  "He isn't moving."

"Go look at the door," Janette instructed.

"Okay… Okay… look at the door… the phone cord isn't long enough…"

"Set down the phone and check the room number," Janette pressed.  She heard the muffled thump of the phone being dropped to the carpet then several uncertain footsteps followed by the creak of a door.

"I'm in room 318," Cordelia said a few moments later.

"Very good, now I want you to shut the door, which you have left open, and lock it.  Put the chain on.  Let no one in till I arrive."

"But… I need to call the hospital… what if Robert needs a doctor?"

"You will not call the hospital or the police or do any other foolish thing," Janette snapped.  "You know he is dead do you not."

"You can't be sure… I wouldn't have killed him," Cordy said, Janette could hear the beginnings of tears in her voice.

"Experience tells me he is dead.  Your senses would tell you the same if you would heed them," Janette said.  "I'll be right there, just stay calm and do nothing for a few moments longer."

Janette hung up the phone then grabbed up a heavy cape and hurried out of her room.

Dawn was drawn out of her room by the sound of a door slamming.

She came into the main room in time to see Janette practically carrying Cordelia up the stairs to her room.  Both women where heavily cloaked and the smell of smoke wafted through the room.

Dawn hurried up the stairs after them.

Janette dumped Cordy on her bed then turned and all but tossed Dawn out of the room and locked the door.

Dawn pounded on the closed door.  "What's wrong with her!  What did you do to her?" she screamed.

A little more than an hour later Janette emerged from the room.

"Silence girl," she ordered imperiously, but her eyes were dark with concern.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"I warned her about over indulgence and a fledgling's capacity for drink," Janette said.  "And yet she still managed a nasty case of alcohol poisoning.  I believe Cordelia will recover but she will be most ill for the next several days.  She needs her rest, so why don't you go back to you're room and leave her in peace?"

"I'm sorry, I'll be quiet," Dawn said in a severely chastened voice as she turned and headed back downstairs.

With a sigh Janette returned to her our rooms and picked up the phone.

"I expected you to take better care of your younger sister," LaCroix greeted her, his voice harsh.

"This is entirely your fault LaCroix," Janette exclaimed.  "How could you have sent her among mortals without explaining the… how shall I say it… the birds and bees with regards to our kind?"

"I'd hoped it would be Angelus who would first encounter that aspect of our nature.  He is, after all, the one with a girlfriend."

"That is insanity LaCroix," Janette hissed.  "I won't go through another incident like what happened in Toronto.  I don't know your Angelus, his death will not grieve me as Nicholas' did, but he is still family.  I will feel it.  I want no more of pain LaCroix, why are you setting us up for more?"  
  


"You ought to have more faith," LaCroix said.  "Angelus will not kill his Slayer.  He has drunk her before, under circumstances more urgent than a tryst and yet she lives.  He won't kill her, if good fortune is with us nature will take its course and he will turn her, thus resolving our association with a Slayer issue.  If not she will most likely be sufficiently horrified to end their relationship.  Either way I win"  
  


"Well there's been a kink in your ingenious scheme:  Cordelia met a nice, young, mortal man.  Nature, as you say, took its course, and she made a meal of him.  Now she is in a state and I fear the Slayer's sister will become an issue for the Enforcers if she ever suspects the cause of Cordelia's distress."

"I'll arrive shortly to take care of this," LaCroix said.

"See, I'm all better," Cordy said making a model's turn for Dawn.  "And I've sworn off  alcohol forever."

"I could hear you crying through the door," Dawn said skeptically.

Cordelia frowned in confusion.  "I don't remember crying or anything."

"She was delusional for a time," Janette supplied.

"I don't believe you," Dawn said.  "Something happened and you're hiding it."

"Because that is what you suspect a vampire would do?" LaCroix asked.  "Or because you were attacked by a powerful entity, snatched from your home, dropped into an unfamiliar place with only one person you knew and so it is impossible that this person should become ill. Correct?"  
  


"Yes," Dawn exclaimed.  "To the first one, I mean."

"So it is possible that Cordelia's illness was nothing more sinister than a case of poor judgment?" LaCroix asked.

"It could have happened, but it didn't.  You're hiding stuff," Dawn argued.

"Always, but is Cordelia?  Is the person your sister entrusted with your safety * in * on it?" LaCroix pushed.  "Because she is a vampire and thus evil.  Your sister was wrong to trust her."

"No," Dawn said.

"If we were covering up something that happened to her, Cordelia must be a part of the conspiracy to deceive you," LaCroix pointed out.  "And if she is deceiving you your sister was wrong to trust her."

"Buffy isn't wrong," Dawn argued.

"Then perhaps Cordelia simply became ill as she herself has said," LaCroix suggested.

"I guess," Dawn wavered.

"Thank you for allowing the possibility," LaCroix replied.  "In other matters, the threat of Glorificus has been removed.  You will be free to return home as soon as I can arrange a flight."

"Really?" Dawn asked with a smile.

"Mr. Giles has indicated that your mother is quite concerned, I think we should put her fears to rest."

"Oh geese, Mom.  I must have scared her out of her mind," Dawn exclaimed.

"How did you do it?" Janette asked.  "I know a vampire cannot be mesmerized."

"You've never been a parent Janette," LaCroix said.  "You possess a certain influence over your child's mind, especially when they are young.  As she grows Cordelia will undoubtedly recover the memory of this incident.  She was a resistor before I turned her, the memory may resurface within the decade.  But for now she is still a child and I am her parent.  I told her that her nightmares are nothing more than that and she clings to that reassurance.  I told her nothing more than what she wished to hear.  It is her dearest wish that her lover's death was not reality, it is always easiest to convince people of those things they desire to believe."

"And what of the next time?" Janette asked.  "Cordelia is a lovely young woman, she won't lack for suitors."

"I've taken measures to ensure that she will be more discriminating in her future liaisons," LaCroix said.  "She has a long history of elitism, it is an admirable trait in a vampire.  I've taken pains to ensure that it crops up in an appropriate manner."

"You cannot change who we are," Janette protested.  "Not even you have that power LaCroix, did you not learn that from Nicola?"

"I was a fool with Nicholas, true," LaCroix said.  "I tried to make something of nothing.  I believed I could force him into a mold that ran counter to his basic identity.  In the end Nicholas was not only true to himself, he violently rejected those things I had tried to graft on to him.  That is not what I did here.  I merely encouraged certain desirable traits and repressed other more objectionable ones."

"You play with lives LaCroix, our lives, as if they were toys but the pain is real.  My pain, Nicholas' pain, your pain, it was all real.  I wish I could wash my hands of you.  Oh, how I wish it."

"There will be no more pain.  I won't allow it," LaCroix promised.


End file.
